Love and Teaching Teens Don't Mix
by The-Hufflepuff-Cbgkitten
Summary: The sequel to Heads' Collide. READ HEADS' COLLIDE FIRST! Draco and Hermione are back to teach at Hogwarts, but when an old enemy of Hermione's and lover of Draco's escapes from Azkaban, what will the year entail?
1. A New School Year

Love and Teaching Teens Don't Mix

**Disclamer: Throughout this story, I only own part of the plot and the new sudents, everything else belongs to the very lucky J.K. Rowling**

Chapter 1 - A New School Year

It was September 1st again and who would have thought a year before that the happily married couple at the front of the room at the staff table had not only been sitting below the staff table, at the Slytherin and Gryiffindor tables, but hated each other. Draco, a year before had nothing on his mind besides revenge and Hermione had been hurting over her break-up with Ron. So much had changed in one year, now they were 19 years old, married, and head over heels in love. They were no longer students blinded by old hatred, but teachers who want nothing more than to be together, and in their personal dorm, one much like the one they'd had the year before as heads, but sharing one room and a simpler, but still cozy, common room.

Hagrid had taken over for McGonngal in placing the sorting hat on the new first years heads, and they looked terrified more by the half giant looming over them, then fear of which house they were going to be in. Gryffindor had gotten the most new students, probably due to the war just a year and a half earlier, where the darkest wizard of all time, Voldemort, had been killed by Hermione's own best friend, Harry Potter. Draco was head of Slytheirn house, and Hermione was head of Gryffindor. When the sorting was finally finished McGonngal stood to make the beginning of the year speech, going on about the Forbidden Forest being, of course, forbidden, and other stuff that was covered each year.

Finally she said, "This year there are two new teachers, Draco Malfoy, talking over potions for Professor Slughorn, who has retired, and his wife, Hermione Malfoy, taking my job as the Transfiguration teacher, being as I can't teach and fill my duties as Headmistress." Whispers broke out at the couples names, amusingly wondering how the war heroine Hermione Granger has fallen and married the former Death Eater, Draco Malfoy, they were quickly silenced with a sharp look from their Headmistress and she waved her wand, causing the feast to begin.

As they had finished the feast Draco and Hermione excused themselves from the rest of room and slipped off to their room, sitting in front of the crackling fireplace on the couch. Hermione had her head resting on Draco's shoulder and his arm was wrapped snugly around her waist.

"I hope those students tomorrow don't give you a hard time about your past mistakes, Draco.", Hermione muttered sleepily, peering up at her husband and snuggling closer to him.

Draco chuckled as he gave her a quick kiss, "They aren't going to because of that, my love. Did you see how those boys were looking at me? They're going to hate me for taking the beautiful new young teacher off the market before they have the slightest chance. You, on the other hand, are going to have to deal with jealous girls from 4th year and up."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at her husband, "What are you going on about, love?"

Draco chuckled again, "The boys from 4th year up are going to drool over you, and hate me, while they glare at me, and the girls are going to give me googly eyes, and give you absolute hell."

Hermione's other brow rose, "Why, pray tell, would they drool over me?"

Draco threw back his head as he laughed again, the sound music to his wife's ears, "Have you looked at yourself in a mirror today? You are more beautiful than usual in those muggle clothes, they fit your curves perfectly."

Hermione was wearing a pair of skinny jeans, a red V-neck blouse that said "Gryffindor Princess" across the chest, a gift from Draco, with a white T-shirt under it, along with American muggle "Uggs" over the jeans. Raising an eyebrow she stated, "Yes, I don't believe I look good enough to be drooled over, especially by any Slytheirn besides you."

Draco smirked, "You are more beautiful than you give yourself credit for, love. any man who haves have a brain can see that you are a one of a kind beauty. Those boys will be tripping over themselves to try and grab your attention, just remember that you belong to me when they try that."

She looked at him, amusement dancing in her eyes as she fake sighs, "Draco Malfoy, you are insufferable."

His smirk stayed firmly planted on his face, "Yet you still love me, _Mrs. Malfoy_."

Her eyebrow rose, "Oh really? I can't seem to remember why that is, _Mr. Malfoy_."

His eyes shone with mischief as he lifted her into his arms, carrying her bridal style, "Then I'll just have to remind you", he muttered, pressing his lips to her's and carried her to their bedroom.

By the time they were in there, both were glad that their room was for from students and staff alike, as well as the muffling charm on their room.


	2. The Beginning of a Long First Day

Chapter 2 - The Beginning of a Long 1st day

Draco and Hermione awoke the next morning in each other's arms and Draco gave Hermione a cheeky grin as he asked, "Do you remember why you love me now?"

Hermione pursed her lips as she tilted her head, as if thinking about it before proclaiming, "I'm not sure, maybe you could remind me some more?"

Draco's grin widened as he leaned in to give her a kiss, whispering against her lips, "Remember now?"

Hermione smirked and giggled as she kissed him back, "I think I need a _little_ more reminding.."

Draco chuckled and stood up, heading to the bathroom and called over his shoulder as he reached the door, "It'll have to wait! Breakfast, students, and handing out schedules won't wait for us!"

Hermione merely groaned in response and got up, picking out her outfit as she waited for Draco to finish in the bathroom. She had decided that she wasn't going to wear the professors robes that most other teachers wore, it would make her seem more imitating, and she didn't want to scare any younger years. She picked up the green t-shirt Draco was making her wear, it had "I love the Slytheirn Prince" written on it, as well as another pair of skinny jeans and her beloved Uggs. Once Draco had finished in the bathroom she quickly took a shower and dressed. She used a potion on her hair as she brushed it, it's purpose to tame the wild mass of hair into the sleek curls she normally wore it in.

When she finally stepped out of the bathroom, maybe 45 minutes later, she came face-to-face with her husband in a red t-shirt much like her own, it saying, "I love the Gryffindor Princess", on it. He was also wearing a pair of black jeans and a pair of sneakers. The sight of this made her breath catch in her throat, he'd never looked more handsome in any other outfit in his entire life.

Draco smirked at her, "Chrookshanks got your tongue, love?"

She scowled at her husband, "You know he's not allowed at Hogwarts anymore after that.. incident.", McGonnagal had banned her beloved cat from the castle after a little mishap between the cat and Slytherin's house ghost, the Bloody Baron, over the summer. So he was to stay with Harry and Ginny whenever Hermione and Draco were at school, and Hermione missed her cat dearly, "No, I was more shocked that you're wearing _Gryffindor_ colors, love."

Draco gave her that, oh so irritating, yet intoxicating, smirk of his, "So? _You're_ wearing Slytherin colors."

Hermione scowled at him, despite the butterflies that were loose in the pit her stomach, "I wore this because _**you're**_ making me! You, on the other hand, are wearing that in your own free will!"

He smirked at her and grabbed her hand, gently guiding her to the door as he proclaimed, "Time to go up to breakfast. A long first day ahead of us."

When they finished their breakfast and had handed out the schedules to every Gryffindor and Slytheirn they fell into playful bickering about who had the worst first class on the first day. Draco has 5th year Gryffindor and Slytherins, while Hermione was stuck with 6th years of the same houses. In a effort for house unity McGonngal had made the two enemy houses share every class she could make them share together.

Draco exclaimed, "Those 6th year Slytherin boys are going to be drooling over you in that shirt! They'll be a handful for 1st class of the morning. Many transfiguration spells will be aimed wrong."

Hermione smirked as she shook her head, "The 5th year Gryffindor gals will be worse with you in _that_ shirt. All too many potions will explode because of their staring at you and not paying attention to the potions. I might get a few people turned into frogs and such, but you'll have the harder class."

After breakfast had finished the two separated to their different classes, Draco to the basement and Hermione to McGonnagal's old room. When Hermione entered the room she was shocked to see a large amount of Slytherin boys, and a handful of Gryffindor guys, in the class room already, it was 10 minutes before the class was to begin! In a quick scan of the room she also noticed a uncomfortable looking girl on the Gryffindor side of the class room, seated between two boys who were the only men not openly staring. Every other male in the room was staring at her, some of the dumber looking ones were drooling. This caused Hermione to smirk, why not tempt them with what they wanted? SO she walked up the aisle to her desk, her hips shaking seductively with each step. She knew every male was now staring at her due to the heated feeling of eyes on her, she had become sensitive to people watching her after years of being friends with Harry, making sure no one was paying attention to them when they did or discussed something to bring down any danger they had to face that year. As she reached her desk she lifted herself onto it making sure a small amount of the smooth white skin of her stomach for a second before pulling down her shirt. She smirked again when she looked out over the class, every male was staring at her now, the smirk further entranced the Slytherin side of the room, it was a habit she'd picked up from Malfoy, she could almost mimic the Malfoy smirk now. She felt powerful holding the attention of the every man in the class, making them act like love-sick puppies, each one silently begging for attention. During her sweep of the class her eyes fell again on the 6th year Gryffindor girl and was reminded deeply of herself. The girl appeared to be shy, eager to learn, annoyed by the easily distracted boys when a pretty face showed up. Most of all, what made Hermione compare herself at that age to the young girl was the glances the girl would shoot to the boy to her right, who had a dusting of freckles across his pale nose, along with brown hair and striking blue eyes, a look of longing, before she would send Hermione who the boy was staring at, a look of envy mixed with jealousy, and a hint of anger. It was obvious to Hermione that the girl was head over heels for the boy, like Hermione had been for Ron at that age, though why the boy didn't notice his friend's attraction she didn't understand, the young woman was quite beautiful with her long black hair and big blue eyes that shone like sapphires that were rimmed with long, dark lashes. She appeared to be unaware of her beauty, though. The way she held herself made it seem like she wouldn't believe anything but bad thing about herself, she seemed very self-conscious about herself. Hermione quickly felt a connection with this girl, so similar to a 16 year-old Hermione.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the flood of students entering the class, it was time to start the lesson. Thankfully, the class passed by rather quickly, the stares that had made her feel empowered a short time ago were rapidly making her feel uncomfortable.

Draco, on the other hand, was having a slow, painful class with the 5th years. The Gryffindor girls sat with dreamy looks cast in his direction while the Slytheirn girls eyed him hungrily, and as her wife predicted potions blew up, more so than any class with Nevile in it, or with Seamus.

The rest of the morning classes left Hermione and Draco feeling worn out, stares, wolf whistles, misdirected spells, and potion explosions filled every class besides the ones with younger students, 3rd years and younger, and with Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws.

Lunch couldn't come quick enough, but when it finally did both new teachers were glad for the break. Hermione had just sat down at the staff table when big, slightly rough hands covered her eyes and a deep voice whispered, "Guess who?", into her ear, making the butterflies in the pit of her stomach go crazy.

She gave a smirk as she gave an answer sure to annoy him, "Ronald Billius Weasely?"

Draco removed his hands with a scowl, and gave her a look that melted her heart, "Why would you say such a cruel, cruel thing, my love?"

Hermione giggled and she leaned in to give him a quick kiss, "Because you are so _cute _when you get annoyed and jealous, love."

Draco pouted, "Malfoy's aren't _cute_, not unless they are babies, and that's it. Puppies are cute, kittens are cute, but Malfoy's are not."

She rolled her eyes, "Fine, how about _handsome_ then?"

He gave a cheeky grin as he gave her a quick kiss, "Much better."

All too soon lunch was finished, and it was Hermione's turn to pout and sigh, "Time to go back to class, love. I'll see you at dinner." And with that, they left the staff table to go back to their separate classrooms, on opposite sides of the castle.


	3. The First Day Finally Ends

Chapter 3 - The First day Finally Ends

Draco's next class was the one Hermione has had first thing that morning, the 6th years. In the class was that girl Hermione had compared to herself as a 16 year-old.

The first thing Draco noticed about her is that she was the only girl in the room actually working, not staring at him. Then he noticed the quick little glances she gave of the two guys that sat near her, working over their own cauldrons. Lastly he saw the way she held herself, like was wasn't important, noticeable. She reminded him deeply of his wife at that age. Back when he'd thought Hermione no better than the scum of the bottom of his shoe. From the way she held herself to the joy of learning she felt she was like his wife. He noticed the crush the girl was harboring for her friend, and prayed that if they ended up dating, that the boy would be kinder to h\this girl so similar to his own wife than Ron was to Hermione.

They were making polyjuice potion that day, which was fairly difficult. as he walked around the class he was pleased to see the perfect potion the girl was brewing, "20 points to Gryffindor for Miss..", he trailed off, not knowing the girl's name.

"Heart", she replied, barely looking up at him, "My name is Marissa Heart."

Draco nodded, "Right, for Miss Marissa Heart's perfect potion.", noting Marissa's tiny, but visible, proud grin and he felt the stares at him leave a with a quick sweep of the room he saw the Slytherin girls glaring and scowling at her, a few hands twitching to wands, they were angry at her getting both points for her house and mostly for getting the new "hot" professor's attention and praise. He even noted a few girls from her own house giving her stares of disbelief, envy, and slight annoyment.

Due to the similarities between the girl and her beloved wife, he got mad and strode up to the front of the room, doing an good impression on Snape, minus the billowing cloak. This got everyone's attention, "Let's get something straight, students. I know I'm a new attractive teacher and than _my _wife is too. But I will not, and I doubt she will either, tolerate rudeness, staring, and any mean behavior to anyone getting our attention.", This last bit made Marissa sit up a bit straighter, he was talking about her! "Now get back to work, and if I see any of this behavior again I will give you a dettenion, and not a rewarding one with me, but with Filch, or with Hagrid in the Forbidden Forest, both of which, I know from experience, are character building activities."

After he finished his rant, he told them class was over and to get out of his sight. Marissa, however, lingered behind. "Something you wish to ask, Miss Heart?", Draco asked, raising a brow.

Marissa gave a slight nod, "Thank you for defending me, Professor."

Draco gave her a kind smile, "It's no problem. You remind me of my wife at your age, Not confident despite her brains and good looks."

Marissa flushed, as if embarrassed at the complement, "You think I'm like the great Hermione Malfoy, formerly Granger? One of the "Golden Trio"?"

Draco nodded, "Down to having a crush on one of her best friends", he stated, raising a knowing eyebrow at her.

Marissa blushed and muttered, "Is it that obvious?"

Draco chuckled and shook his head, "No, but I'm very observant about these kinds of things."

Just then the boy they were talking about popped his head in, "Marissa, you coming? We're going to be late to Muggle Studies."

Marissa nodded and with one last smile to Draco she ran to catch up with her friends.

The end of the day couldn't come fast enough for the new teachers, though it was a lot calmer, a lot of younger students and Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws in their classes. Dinner was a hurried affair, eatting with one hand, the other holding their love's hand under the staff table. Secret glances and smiles were exchanged often.

When both had finished dinner they bid the rest of the staff good night and went to their dorms. Sitting on their couch Draco told a giggling and amazed Hermione his outburst with the 6th years and she told her smirking husband the way she had started the day with the boys in her class, making them drool with little effort on her part.

"I wish I was there to see that", a still smirking Draco commented.

Hermione gave a smirk of her own as she leaned forward to whisper in Draco's ear, "I _could_ show you."

His eyes widened and he dragged her to their bedroom. The whole night they spent in bliss, the muffling charms not being able to contain the loud, heated moans of pleasure for escaping their room.


	4. Azkaban Escapee

Chapter 4 - Azkaban Escapee

Breakfast was quiet the next morning after the owls had dropped the mail off. Hermione and Draco saw why as they read the Daily Prophet, Draco reading over Hermione's shoulder.

On the front page in large letters was the headline, "Young Death Eater Escapes from Azkban!"

Under it was a picture of a crazy-eyes, sneering Pansy Parkinson.

Draco was paler than normal as he looked at the picture, chocking out, "Shit."

Hermione was equally as pale and she looked at Draco, her brown eyes filled with fear, "She'll come after us, won't she?"

Draco have a slow nod and stated, his usually calm and collected voice shaking, "I'm going to ask McGonnagal to cancel classes for today."

Hermione watched as he went over to McGonngal, then stared at her food. Her favorite breakfast didn't look so yummy anymore. Slowly, she pushed the plate away from her, the fear in her eyes making the usually sparking brown eyes turn dull, as if no light was reflecting off if them.

Not too much later Draco came back, pulling his wife from the Great Hall and guiding her back to their room. Shutting the door behind them, he sat her down on the couch and called a house elf to make their fire larger.

In an attempt to erase to loo of pure fear from her face, Draco pulled her close to him, "Hermione snap out of it, if Pansy _could_ get into Hogwarts you could beat her in a duel with one hand tied behind your back.", he stated, trust and certainty clear in his voice.

Hermione tore her eyes from the fire to land her fear-filled eyes of Draco's face, "It's not her I'm scared of."

Draco looked at her, confusion filling his gaze, "Then what is it?"

Hermione gave a shuttering sigh, her voice cracking as she said, "Your father. She can get your father."

Draco's eyes widened, seeing the reason behind her fear clearly. If Lucius found out about him and Hermione and got out of Azkaban, there would be nothing stopping him from killing everyone Hermione held near and dear to her heart, Draco included, ending with her.

"We'll get Harry on the case.", Draco promised her, "He'll find her before she can get Lucius."


	5. Seeing Harry

Chapter 5 - Seeing Harry

The next morning was a Saturday, so there was no classes. Harry was to arrive to stay with Hermione and Draco today, his job to having him come and stay for a while. He was assigned to watch them at Hogwarts, as the Ministry knew they would probably become targets for Pansy's rage. Draco and Hermione got out of bed, it was probably the first day since they had been married that they spent a silent night together. Hermione trudged into the bathroom first, forcing Draco to wait until she had finished.

They walked silently up to breakfast hand-in-hand, fear still evident in Hermione's eyes, worry darkening Draco's grey eyes. They sat at the staff table, eating very little, Hermione due to her fear of Pansy getting Lucius and Draco for his worry of Hermione's well being.

Soon breakfast was over and they headed out to find Harry, who should arrive on the Hogwarts Express in a few minutes. They walked again, silent, hand-in-hand, towards the platform.

As the Hogwarts Express chugged into view, the tiniest of smiles lifted on Hermione's lips, instantly causing Draco to relax visibly, the worry written on his face easing into a grin. A short minute later Harry stepped out of the train, a happy grin on his face, wand in hand.

"Harry!", Hermione screeched, throwing herself at her best friend, who easily caught her.

Harry's grin widened, "Hey 'Mione. Hi Draco.", he said, giving Draco a nod.

Draco smiled, laughing, "How did you do that Harry? That's the most she's said all day, pretty much since.. yesterday."

Harry's grin never faltered, "It's called being her best friend who killed Voldemort, punched her idiot ex- breaking his bloody nose- and not seeing her for weeks."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Whatever. _I'm_ her husband, why hasn't she talked to me or thrown herself at me in two days?"

Hermione rolled her eyes, giggles escaping her, "I _am _standing right here, _husband_. Shouldn't you ask me that?"

Draco sighed, as if it pained him to repeat himself, "Ok then, _wife_, why aren't you throwing yourself at Harry, instead of me?"

Hermione stated in a matter-of-fact tone, "He's more important. He's here to protect us. Plus, _you_ get enough from me during the night."

Harry covered his ears, making a sound of disgust, "I _don't_ need to here you're after school activities, thank you very much!"

Draco chucked, pulling Hermione from Harry into his own arms, "Well, Hermione, you're right, but that doesn't mean I don't want more.", he stated, his grey eyes twinkling with mischief.

Harry shouted, "STOP IT! I REALLY don't want to hear this."

Hermione and Draco looked at each other, than Harry, who's hands still covered his ears childishly, and back at each other before bursting out into snickers.

"Well Harry, we better take you up to the castle before McGonnagal starts wondering where we are", Hermione stated, pulling Draco up to the castle with her, leaving a amused Harry to follow.

McGonnagal showed Harry to a room, no more than halfway down the hall from Hermione and Draco's room. "Now Mr. Potter, welcome back to Hogwarts. You might want to sound proof your room, I've heard it doesn't work oh so well for the Malfoy's room.", she stated, a twinkle in the old woman's eye as Hermione blushed and Draco looked down, embarrassed.

Harry looked like he was going to cause himself bodily harm if he heard anything more about Hermione and Draco in their bedroom. "Thank you Professor, I keep it in mind", he responded through clenched teeth, McGonngal giving him a nod before walking off. "Why must everyone say stuff about you two in bed? Do you know before Parkinson escaped, they were still talking about you two being a "shocking" couple, and rumors about Hermione being pregnant? I mean, come on you guys got married in July and became a public couple in February or December?"

Draco chuckled, "It was a slow news summer, apparently. I mean, it's not that unbelievable we're together."

Hermione looked at Draco with a raised eyebrow, "How is this", she pointed at the two of them, "Not totally unbelievable?"

Draco stated, "We were both the top of our year at school, throughout the entire time we were in school, we're both attractive, and good girls generally like bad boys.", he smirked at the last reason he listed.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "All right then, Draco. Fed your ego a bit more, why don't you?"

Draco's smirk became more pronounced, "Oh I will, love."

Hermione rolled her eyes again, leaning up to give Draco a kiss. As he kissed her back Harry watched disgustedly, "Ok you two, get a room!"

Draco smirked as he pulled away from Hermione, "I thought you didn't want to know what happens in our bedroom?", he asked he asked as he pulled Hermione down the hall to their room.

As they closed the door behind them they heard a half-annoyed, half-disgusted, "Ugh!", from Harry's direction. Both smirked at the noise as they quickly headed for their room, making up for the silent night the night before.


	6. Pansy Sightings

Chapter 6 - Pansy Sightings 

Hermione stared down at the Prophet in front of her, ashen faced a week later. "Parkinson sighted in Hogsmeade! Is she going after her ex-lover and his wife?", was in big, bold letters on the front page.

Draco was equally as pale, staring at his wife with worried eyes and waving his wand to cast his potronus, which was ironically a ferret, much to Hermione's amusement when she found out, whispering it a message to find Harry. Nodding it took off through the door behind the teacher's table to find him.

It was only a minute later when Harry ran in to the Hall, noticing Hermione's face as well as Draco's, "What happened?", he demanded. Silently Draco plucked the paper from Hermione's limp fingers and shoved it at Harry who looked it over quickly, his face draining of color rapidly as he read the headline, "Shit.", he croaked out. He took a few minutes to regain control of himself before finally stating, "I'll gather a few arours and search the entirety of Hogsmeade and a few miles in every direction of it, as well as the Hogwarts grounds. We'll find her if she's here.", confidence colored his tone, but Draco only had a quick glance at his face to see that Harry was worried. That was never a good sign.

He sighed, "Harry, please help me bring Hermione back to me and her's room? I don't want the students to see her like this. Might undermine her authority."

Harry nodded and the two carried her back to the room, the fact she wasn't talking or moving besides to blink scaring them to death. Suddenly Draco got an idea as they lowered her onto the couch in her and Draco's room, "Harry, I got an idea to try and get Hermione back, but you'll probably want to turn away."

Harry's eyebrow rose, "And that idea is...?", he asked.

"Kissing her", Draco stated plainly before turning his back to Harry and pressing his lips against his wife's.

Harry turned with a small, "Ickk", and stared at the wall.

A few seconds later and she wasn't responding and Draco got more worried, pressing his lips against her's harder, and finally she responded, causing Draco to smirk slightly at his victory. A few minutes later they pulled apart and Draco breathed, "Welcome back to the world of the living, love."

Hermione's pale face blushed and she looked over at Harry, confusion in her eyes when she looked back at Draco.

"Oh right. Harry, we're done. Hermione's back.", Draco said, looking sheepish that he forgot Harry after kissing Hermione.

Harry turned back around and sat on the couch with Hermione and Draco, "Alright. Hermione are you ok?"

Hermione gave a small shrug, "I don't think I'll really be ok until she's caught, but I'm not.. out of it anymore."

Harry nodded, "Well, did you hear what I told Draco?"

Hermione nodded as well, "Yeah, you'll find her. Search everywhere, and everything. But, why is she here? Why isn't she breaking Lucius out?"

Draco piped up, "Maybe she thinks she's strong enough to take you down herself. Or maybe she doesn't want _me_ dead, which will happen if he gets out.", Draco shuttered at the thought.

Hermione raised a brow, "Do you think she'll think if she kills me, you'll go back to her?"

Draco nodded, "She probably thinks you put me under a love potion, or spell of some kind. She'd never guess the truth. She's.. blind, for lack of a better word, to any thought that I don't like her. She's always been that way, which was why it was _so_ easy to.. play with her back then.", he looked embarrassed as he said this.

Harry spoke up again, "I'll got call the arours and start the search.. it's probably best if you guys stay in the Room of Requirement till I get back."

Hermione nodded, standing, "Will do Harry, are you going to send us your potronus when you get back?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, now I'll go call them, you go hide."

Hermione nodded and pulled Draco out of the room and towards the Room. "What shall we make the room, love?", Draco asked as they reached the hall outside the room.

Hermione grinned at started to pace three times in front of the door, "You'll see.", she said as she pulled him through the door when it appeared.

The Room was empty besides the large, comfy looking bed sitting in it and a fire. Draco rose as eyebrow as he pulled her to that bed and they waited for Harry to finish, doing what they did every night.


	7. Bad News and Lies

Chapter 7 - Bad News and Lies

Hermione and Draco were just waking up in the Room of Requirements the morning after Harry had left to find Pansy when they heard muttering outside the Room. Hermione peered up at Draco, snuggling closer to him as she tried to blink the sleep out of her eyes, "You think that's Harry?"

Draco nodded, "There's one way to find out.", he stated as he pulled on a his jeans and tossed Hermione her clothes before heading to the door, silently asking the Room for a peek-hole. When he peered through it he was a distraught looking Harry, his messy black hair sticking up at all angles and his pant legs caked in mud, with a peek over his shoulder to make sure Hermione was dressed, he opened the door, "Morning Harry. You find her?", he asked, though he thought he knew the answer already.

Harry shook his head sadly, "No, we didn't. Not anywhere. We think that either the sighting is false, or that she somehow saw the paper and knew we were coming, and so apperated."

Draco sighed, his shoulder's drooping as if the strain of Pansy being out put a world of strain on him, "Don't tell Hermione. Just tell her that you're just a break from the search, that they're still looking. I can't stand her going into another depression, it hurts too much to see her like that.", Draco's grey eyes suddenly looked like those of someone old, that has seen much pain and loss in one's lifetime. Harry weakly guessed he'd looked much the same way after the war ended until Ginny snapped him back into himself.

Do this this, Harry gave a nod, "Just tell her I stopped by to say we haven't found her yet, but we haven't fished our search, then. I'll go back to look."

Draco gave a short nod and weak smile to Harry before the arour walked away to head back to Hogsmeade to search. He headed back to the bed, where Hermione was still sitting, though dressed now, "Was that Harry? Did they find her?", and eager expression on Hermione's face as her brown eyes glittered.

Draco tried not to wince, "Yeah, it was Harry, he was her to say they haven't found her yet..", her face fell and the glaze seemed to start to come back in her eyes ans he hurried on, "But they haven't finished their search yet.", her eyes lost the glazed look.

"Oh", she said, a hint of disappointment apparent in her voice, "So, are we to stay here?"

Draco smirked, "Yes, it's Sunday, no classes. And I'm.. more than happy to stay in this bed with you.", he said with a cheeky wink, causing Hermione to slap him, "Ow, woman! Most woman would take that as a compliment!"

Hermione gave a slight shrug and a smirk, "I'm not most woman, or have you forgotten that?"

He shook him head with a grin, "I could never forget that, it's part of your.. charm.", he stated, leaning forward to kiss her greedily, which she happily returned and soon the actions of the night before were repeated, both lost in the other and their love. Both never wanting to return to the real world where Pansy Parkinson draped over their relationship like a giant cloud that even in the happiest actions and parts of their minds, they couldn't escape.

* * *

><p>Pansy looked around quietly, she knew the arours were searching for her, before throwing floo powder in to the fire and thrusting her head into it as well, calling the only one free who'd probably help her in her plan to murder the mudblood for stealing her man.. and probably giving him love potion before doing so.<p>

Soon she was greeted, to her disgust, to the sight of a red head making out with his wife. She cleared her throat, announcing her presence to the oblivious snogging couple. To her pleasure they jumped apart, the read head's face as red as his hair.

"Parkinson?", asked the startled red head, "Why is your head in my fireplace?"

Pansy rolled her eyes, "Weasely. I require your help in a plan of mine to, ah, destroy the marriage of Hermione and Draco Malfoy.

Ron blinked before turning to Lavender and asking her to check on their child before asking, "Why should I care to help a Slytherin, Parkinson? Let alone a Death Eater."

Pansy rolled her eyes again, "Because I know you hate that marriage as much as I. Will you help me?"

Ron looked uncertain, "Only if I don't have to leave America and my family."

Pansy sighed, "Fine, you don't have to move an inch. Now will you help me?"

Ron nodded after a second, "Deal. How do you need my help?"

Pansy gave an evil smirk before requesting, "Tell me all you know of the mudblood's weaknesses. I need to exploit them."

Ron immediately began to tell the woman, who's smirk became colder with each listed weakness and a more solid plan began to form in her mind. A plan to murder Hermine Malfoy, for taking the name and man who should be her's.


	8. More Bad News on Parkinson

Chapter 8 - More Bad News on Parkinson

Hermione and Draco sat eating their breakfast a few weeks later, no news of the whereabouts of Pansy had been found, but Hermione and Draco has a silent agreement to not talk about it, to just pretend things were normal. They did so everyday, doing the same thing day in and day out, wake up, go get breakfast together, kiss goodbye, go to teach the morning classes, eat lunch, kiss goodbye _again_, go to afternoon classes, eat dinner, and go to their room and do what they had done most every night since their marriage had become official, only to do the same the next day. Yet, the whole time thoughts of Pansy lurked in the back of their minds like Harry when he followed Hermione around all day for her protection.

Then came the day that the woman they were trying to forget was shoved to the for front of their minds when Harry ran up to them while they were eating. "Pansy. Seen. By. Portraits. Near. Our. Rooms.", he said, panting, "Went. To. Look. Can't. Find. Her. And. Room. Won't. Let. Me. In. Got. Arours. On. It. All. Over. School. Talked. To. McGonngal. Classes. Canceled. You. Two. Hide. With. Me. At. Gryffindor. Tower.", he finished, Hermione and Draco going steadily paler with every word.

Draco stood and grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged his shocked wife up to Gryffindor tower, following Harry as he used every shortcut and secret passage he could remember seeing on the map... Hermione snapped out of shock as they entered the portrait hole and shouted, "Harry, look of the map!"

Harry's eyes widened and he pulled the map out of his robe pocket, even as an arour he carried the map everywhere, a reminder of his father and two of the most important men in his life, Sirius and Remus. He ignored Draco's questions on what it was and Hermione's quiet and quick answers as he tapped his wand to the map muttering the familiar words, "I solemnly swear I'm up to no good.", and scanning it for the name "Pansy Parkinson". He saw the names of students crowded up in their common rooms, the teachers and arours scattered around the school and grounds and looked for the only name that mattered at the moment.

It wasn't on it anywhere and he told as to Hermione and she muttered under her breath for a minute, before blinking in realization and looking back at Harry, "The Room of Requirments! You said it wouldn't let you in, right?", at Harry's nod she continued, "Well, it doesn't show up on the map! She's probably there."

Both boys looked at Hermione with shock, Draco because he didn't know about the map till today and was amazed that she knew so much about something that was such a rule breaking tool and Harry because he'd forgotten that. Finally Harry grinned, "Hermione, you've certainly won the title of the Brightest Witch of our age." and cast his protronus, sending it with a message to watch the Room to the arour closest to it with the stag, hoping the man knew where the Room was.

They sat for the Gryffindor Common Room for a few minutes, Hermione keeping her mind off things by telling Draco all the stories surrounding the Golden Trio and the Map, from Harry's dad and his friends making it to the last adventure they'd had with it, during their sixth year, Draco listened carefully, asking questions every once in a while, and Harry stared at the map. Hermione was careful yo avoid mentioning all the times in sixth year when Harry was watching the map with the same intensity, watching for Draco. No one wanted to mention the horrible memories surrounding the end of sixth year, Dumbledore's death, Draco becoming ta Death Eater, the start of the horcrux hunt, all the horors of that year, and there was a lot of them. Hermione and Draco never talked about sixth year to each other, neither one wanting to set the other off.

Finally, after nearly an hour, Harry quickly stood, "She's exiting the Room! No one's near her name, bloody hell.", with that he took off to find and catch Pansy and Hermione's shoulders relaxed, leaning her head on Draco's own head.

Draco's thoughts were evidently the same as Hermione's when she asked, "You think he'll catch her?"

Draco wasn't sure, but he nodded, "With that map, I'm sure he will. It's not like she can Apparate.", the last sentence was stated with a smirk, he being told that quote many times from his wife due to said woman's love for "Hogwarts: A History". She just stuck her tongue out at him childishly.

They sat for seemingly forever on a couch in the Gryffindor Common Room, waiting for Harry with a mixture of head-lightening happiness and stomach-sinking dread. In reality only a half hour passed, but to the married couple, it felt much longer. When Harry finally did return Hermione launched herself at him, asking a million questions, "Did you find her? Is she caught? Is she going back to Azkaban? Why were you gone so long? Tell me!", she demanded, her brown eyes glimmering.

Harry let out a short chuckle as he slowly, teasingly began to answer Hermione's questions, "I did find her. She's with the Aurors now, they're taking her back. I wasn't gone that long, the Room is pretty far from here, plus I had to chase after Parkinson."

Draco and Hermione let out a sigh of relief at the same time, neither not liking how worried they had been. They exchanged a glance and Draco started to laugh shakily, unable to believe it was over, Hermione joining in and Harry joining also a minute later. Soon they were all laughing like mad men before Hermione suddenly thought of Bellatrix, laughing craizly as she tourted her and stoped, looking sick, causing Draco to look at her worriedly and the laughter to die off his lips, Harry stopping a a spilt second later.

Draco carefully took Hermione in his arms and questioned quietly, "Hermione? Are you ok?"

Hermione gave a quick nod, not wanting to scare her husband, ""Yeah, I'm fine love."

Draco and Harry looked at her disbelievingly, but let it go, Draco with a slight shrug, Harry with a minor tilt of the head.

All of them were relived though, believing this year's nightmare was over. None knew though, that Pansy's plan was to get caught, to get taken back. Ron had told her of Hermione's fears. Fears of Lucius and of Bellatrix, mainly. She was going to get help, and Akaban was the only way to do so, to get help in her evil plan. Her plan to get back what should belong to her and no one and nothing was going to stop her.


	9. Parkinson in Azkaban

**A/N: This chapter is going to be totally from the point of view of Pansy, and rather short.**

**Chapter 9 - Parkinson in Azkaban**

Pansy was back in Akaban, but she didn't care. It was vital to her plans. She was searching for Draco's father, to tell him her plan. She knew that he knew what his son had done, and that he'd jump on the chance to make them pay.

It didn't take the former Slytherin long to find him, all the Death Eaters were in the same area. She walked up to him and whispered, "Lucius, we need to talk. About your son and the mudblood he married."

The blonde man nodded, looking around to find a private corner, motioning for her to follow once he found one. She did and when they reached it he muttered, his voice low. but showing the rage he felt, "What about them Pansy? What did you learn?", the man had helped Pansy escape, and knew she'd come back to get him, and with a plan.

Pansy smirked, "She's scared of you, old man. Scared of you coming and killing your son and everyone else she loves."

The ex-Death Eater sneered, "As the little mudblood should be. This should be fun. In a week's time we will escape this rat hold they call a prison. It's so easy to do after they got rid of the dementors. Then we will teach a lesson to my son and that little mudblood he calls a wife."

Parkinson was still smirking as she gave a quick nod of agreement, though on the inside she was slightly uneasy. Not about killing, oh no, but about the possibility of the oldest Malfoy killing the man she'd wanted to marry since she was very little. That made her sick to her stomach, she wanted to believe that the mudblood Granger had slipped him multiple love potions, but she knew it was probably unlikely, if not impossible. Draco was smarter than that, and she knew he had been beginning to have uncertainties about the Dark Lord;s cause after, no before, Voldemort had died. He'd began to have them soon after he had disarmed Dumbledore, when Snape, the traitor Snape, had killed the old man. She only knew this because of her closeness to Draco, which, admittedly, was mostly bedroom activities in broom closets and clinging on his arm where ever he went. He'd began to get annoyed at her after Dumbledore's death, and she knew he'd be gratefulto Harry for saving his life, maybe enough to begin to remove his hatred of mudbloods enough to love them and become a blood traitor? No, he couldn't have. She knew in the small, no crazy, corner of her mind that it was true love that he held for Granger, but it was small. She wanted him and she'd kill make sure he was her's. Even if it meant killing her partner in crime. and she knew it'd probably come to that, as the blonde man was pissed and felt betrayed by his son, and nothing was worse than an angry Malfoy. Even with their name in taters. But she wanted Draco, and she WOULD get him. That's what she thought anyway. She didn't know how wrong she was, and she wouldn't know it until it was all too late.


	10. Another Escape

**Chapter 10 - Another Escape**

A week passed and soon it was time to again escape the prison, which was much easier to without the dementors as guards, many of the human ones that replaced them owing the blonde man a favor or two, making it much easier for escape to happen. It was a cold, rainy late November night when it happened, and Parkinson and Lucius were out, revenge plans at their fingertips as they ran from the large, frightening prison. They were still running as the prison went out of sight a half hour later, and they finally slowed.

Lucius asked, "What now Parkinson? Shall we go straight to Hogwarts and kill my son and his mudblood, or shall we wait until terror settles in her soul?"

Pansy stuttered out, "Mr. Mal-Malfoy. Do, w-we nee-need to ki-kill Dra-Drac-Draco?", she had still hoped her vision she had had since she was 11, her marriage to Draco, would be possible, but with the anger of the blonde man, she was afraid it wasn't going to happen.

The blonde man sneered, "Of course, you silly girl. It'll kill the mudblood even more if we kill her precious husband right in front of her."

"But, but Mr. Malfoy! What if he's under a love potion!", she protested, using her favorite excuse for Draco's marriage to Granger.

The man continued to sneer, "He wouldn't let her near him with love potion, so I doubt it. Now are you coming or will you go back to Azkaban?"

Parkinson lowered her head with a near silent sigh, "Ye, Mr. Malfoy, I'm coming.", and with that the two former Death Eaters continued their trudge towards where the clueless couple lay in their bed, unknowing of what was coming for them.

* * *

><p>Hermione was teaching her first class, the class with the 6th years, the class with the girl that reminded her of herself in it, Marissa Heart, when Harry burst through the doors. By the grim look in his face, nothing good could be on his mind. She quickly dismissed the class, assigning them a 2 and a half foot essay to be done by the end of the week.. it was Tuesday, and the groaning students filed out.<p>

Both the arour and the teacher didn't notice the one lone girl who stayed, hidden in the shadows as Hermione asked tiredly, "What is it Harry? What now?"

Harry's face grew grimmer still as he let out a sigh and said, "She and Malfoy are out again, 'Mione. They're coming here for you and Draco."

Hermione stood there, unable to move, to process, for a second, before swearing under her breath, causing Harry's eyebrows to rise, and saying, "We need more arours here.. How could she have known my fear for him? Ever since the Manor, during the war.. the look on his face as Bellatrix tormented me. You don't think that..?"

Harry shook his head vehemently, "No, even as angry as he is at you, Ron wouldn't do that."

Hermione raised her head, the light catching her brown eyes to reveal the glimmer of unshed tears there and said quietly, "I don't know, there's a lot of things I'd think Ron wouldn't do that he did, Harry. Leave his family, date Lavender again, hurt me. All things he did that I never thought him capable of, why couldn't he have done this?"

Harry wanted to have some hope that Ron would come back to them, and so said, "I don't think so, anyway how would that horrid pug have gotten a hold of him? Molly, Ginny, and even Percy gave tried and nothing ever happens, owls come back with the letters still with them, floo calls don't reach them, even muggle post and telephone won't work. How could she have done it?"

Hermione was stubborn and logical; she knew he's the only one who could have told and whispered, "He probably blocked me, Malfoy, his family, and you from the floo, ignored the phone, and letters sent to him sent back at seeing the names of his family, or their owls."

Harry released a sigh of defeat before looking back at Hermione and asking softly, "What are you going to do? They'll some here and probably kill Draco in front of you to drive you mad with grief before killing you. What are we going to do, Hermione."

Before Hermione could answer they heard a muffled gasp coming from a corner, and with quick war-honed reflexes both had their wands out. "Who's there?", Hermione asked, her eyes roaming the room.

Marissa stepped out into to the light for near the door, looking embarrassed, "I-I'm sorry. I just wanted to see what was going on, and why Professor Mrs. Malfoy dismissed class early.. so I decided to stay and find out.", the shy girl said, her gaze falling to her feet.

Hermione raised a brow and asked carefully, "Was it because you wanted to know? Or was it because you wanted a story to impress Benjamin with?"

Instantly the girl's face turned bright red, and she stuttered, "H-how d-did you kn-know ab-about Ben?"

Hermione smiled, "Because the looks you send him remind me of myself when I was younger."

Marissa's cheeks remained bright red as she stuttered out an apology and ran out the door, causing Hermione and Harry to chuckle before turning their attention back to the news.

Hermione gathered her thoughts and said what she had been about to say before Marissa had been discovered, "Well, we'll just have to fight, huh Harry? It can't be that hard, it's just Malfoy and Parkinson. We just have to use 'constant vigilance.",she said with a sigh, a slight smile appearing when she used Mad-eye's favorite term.

Harry grinned, his love for battle, well more like excitement, is what drove him to his job, along with the feeling of doing right, "We can take them, and Hogwarts will always help us when it comes to fights."

Hermione smiled, "That they will Hogwarts protects it's own, and it's only 2 wizards, what could go wrong?"

They didn't know what the two wizards had planed, and it wasn't going to be just as easy as 2 wizards against Hogwarts.


	11. The Fight Begins

**(A/N : Sorry, I had a major writer's block, but I'll try to finish this story up with a few more chapters in the next few weeks.)**

**Chapter 11 - The Fight Begins**

Weeks passed as the adults of Hogwarts, as well as some of the 7th years who'd fought in the war a few years before when they were 5th years and Marissa, waited for the strike they knew would come for Hermione and Draco from the two angry ex-Death Eaters. It wasn't till mid-May when the strike came, and it wasn't anything like they expected.

Hermione remembered in her mind's eye, the Battle of Hogwarts and the massive crowd of Death Eaters all crowded behind Voldemort. The crowd on the hill near the Quidditch Pitch reminded her of it, except less than a forth of the size of the army ol' Voldy had brought, and headed by someone who made her blood run cold and made her squeeze her husband's hand for support, Lucius Malfoy.

That morning they had been woken by Harry, who told them that Aberforth had sent him a protronus, warning him of the former Death Eaters approach, but not even the man's warning that the force was larger than anyone expected nothing had prepared them for this size of a force.

In the background, over the sound of the blood pounding her ears she heard McGonnagal's shout for someone to make sure to hide away the younger students, preferably in the Ravenclaw Common Room and saw out of the corner of her eye as a young Ravenclaw went off to follow the order. She tightened her grip on her wand, this was it, she realized, she and her husband could die here, die before they barely had a chance to love each other, not even a year of marriage has passed yet, they hadn't had a chance to show the full extent of their love for each other yet.

Draco seemed to see this to and gave her hand one last squeeze with a murmured, "I love you.", before turning to face his former 'co-workers', his grey eyes darkening with anger.

She muttered the sentiment back before turning to face the Death Eaters as well, holding her head high as she stood on the front line of the attackers, Draco on one side of her and Harry on the other. She decided to give the Death Eaters on last chance, "Stand down Parkinson, Malfoy, and Death Eaters before we send you back to Azkaban and have them bring the Dementors back for just long enough to give you the Kiss!"

She heard a rumbling laugh from the Death Eaters, it seemed many of them were laughing at her, "Shut your mouth Mudblood, you polluted one of our own!", she heard one call out.

Draco's eyes turned near black with rage, "Who said that?", he shouted, glaring over the Death Eaters ranks for the man, "I swear if I find you I'll kill you!"

Hermione put a calming hand on his shoulder, "Concentrate on your father, love. The name doesn't bother me anymore.", she muttered to him before shouting back, "I'm a mudblood? So what, I'm muggle-born and proud. I'm the brightest witch of my age, who else can claim that? I've also married to Draco, the man who was wanted by so many. I didn't have to do anything, but be myself and kind to him. He saw that my blood wasn't anything important, why can't you people?", she asked, challenging them all with a look.

Pansy came forward, "Lies! You poisoned him with love potions, admit it!"

Hermione snorted, "Honestly woman? You're pathetic, Ronald Weasely, who used to be my one of my best friends before he betrayed me, nearly died when he accidentally had a love potion meant for Harry because he washed down the stuff Slughorn gave him with poisoned wine. I would never use the stuff, also Voldemort came into existence because of the stuff."

She smirked as Pansy visibly fumed and stepped back into the ranks.

"Enough talk!", the elder Malfoy shouted, pointing his wand and his son and shouting, "Avada Kedavra!", Draco dodged the spell as all hell broke loose.


	12. The Fighting Contiunes

**Chapter 12 - The Fighting Continues**

Soon Hogwarts students, teachers, arours, and former Death Eaters alike were dodging spells. Hermione was in a fierce duel with Pansy, both sustaining hits of spells, evidence of such were the bruises and cuts marring both of their faces and arms.

The two Malfoy's were in a similar duel, but theirs a much more deadly one. Unforgivable Curses passed between the two as they circle each other, dodging and leaping out of the way of each cruse sent at them.

It was clear, however, that the ex-Death Eaters weren't expecting such a outnumbering force against them, their bodies littered the ground, either tied-up, stunned, and in a few cases, dead. Even young Marissa was holding her own against the furious and vengeful men and women.

Many of them, however, were attacking Harry, because of the fact they were still sore two years later that he had killed the Dark Lord. He had dozens of them surrounding him as he dodged their hate-filled curses and sent his own back. It was clear which side was going to win, as only one had any major losses.

* * *

><p>Back in the duel between Hermione and Pansy curses and hexes weren't the only thing flying between the two women. "This is what you get for stealing my Drakie you mudblood!", Pansy shouted as she sent a Sectumsempra towards Hermione.<p>

"Draco would have married me if you'd been around or not Parkison", Hermione hissed as she dodged the curse and sent back a Incarcerous, "He loves me you pug-faced witch, you were just a play-thing to him."

It was apparent that Pansy couldn't handle the truth, because the next curse she sent was one that Bellatrix had used on her during the war, "Cruico!", she spat, hatred clear in her tone.

Fear clouded Hermione's vision as the spell came at her, memories of Bellatrix casting the same spell at her at Malfoy Manor while the crazy-eyed woman was trying to pump information she didn't have out of her and the pain of the curse when her truthful answers weren't to her liking. A great shout tore it self from her throat as she jumped out of the way, screaming, "NO!", and flicking her trembling hands towards Pansy as she landed away from the curse.

Then it was Pansy who was screaming, and Hermione watched with wide eyes as the screams ended, leaving behind Pansy's lifeless body. She slowly became aware of the fight ending around her, the only casualties on the part of the people of Hogwarts and Aurors being cuts, bruises, and a few broken limbs. A majority of the former Death Eaters were tied up with the Incarcerous spell where they fell during the fight, and a few dead where they lay.

Next she became aware of the heat of Draco's arms, winding themselves around her waist and him kissing her neck lightly, "You did it, love. You rid the world of that pug-faced bitch. Maybe now we can finally have a calm life, yeah?", he grinned, his words muttered into her neck.

Hermione gave a smile and leaned back into her husband's embrace, "Maybe, though life being friends with Harry Potter never really can be normal.", she grinned, looking towards her tired best friend, who to her great amusement stuck his tongue out at her.

"You know I want a normal life, 'Mione.", Harry whined, "I'm cursed to never be normal!"

Draco smirked and lifted his head from his wife's neck, "You be bored with a normal life, Potter", he drawled, "Don't bother to deny it, you know it's true."

Harry grinned at the youngest Malfoy and asked, "Maybe we should move this talk inside before we all drop to the ground in exhaustion?"

The married couple nodded and moved to go indoors, noticing everyone else had left already and the bodies of the fallen and dead ex-Death Eaters gone. It only took ten minutes to reach the couple's rooms and they all took a seat in front of the fire, Harry sitting in a red chair while Draco stretched out on a couch of the same color with silver designs, Hermione laying between his legs with her head resting on his stomach.

"What happened between you and Parkison, Hermione?", Harry asked after a house elf had came and given them all some tea, "I heard her insulting you more than throwing curses at you, then the Cruciatus Curse and you screaming no then suddenly,before I finished off the last few Death Eaters surrounding me Parkinson was screaming and dead. What did that?"

Hermione shrugged, "Honestly Harry, I don't know. I just.. flicked my hands towards her and she was down and screaming, then she was dead. I was just panicked because the curse.. it reminded me of Bellatrix.", she felt Draco stiffen underneath her and stroke her hair soothingly, "I've no clue what happened, I didn't have my wand pointed at her or thing any spell.", she shook her head, "I don't know what happened", she repeated.

Draco smiled at his wife, "Everyone knew that you were special, love. Wand-less magic isn't so much of a surprise."

"Wand-less magic", Hermione asked, dazed, "Such a thing exists?"

Draco chuckled, "Of course love, very powerful wizards can preform it, like Dumbledore. It's no surprise you can, being the smartest witch of our age."

Hermione blushed and yawned, causing Draco to frown slightly and tell Harry that he and his wife were going to get some rest. Harry nodded and left to go sleep in his own chambers, while Draco carried Hermione to their bed, "Goodnight love.", he muttered as he got into bed next to his wife and fell asleep.


	13. Surprises

**Chapter 13 - Surprises**

The next morning Hermione woke up and nearly automatically she had to stumble into the bathroom. The sound of her woke her concerned husband up, who quickly sprung up from the bed to check on his wife. He held back her hair as the day before's lunch disappeared into the toilet.

When she finally stopped and had washed her face and brushed her teeth he asked, "Are you ok, love?"

Hermione frowned slightly and nodded, "Yeah, just felt really nauseous when I woke up.."

Draco eyed her in a concerned manner, "Do you think it might be a spell that Parkinson sent at you?"

She tilted her head in consideration before shrugging, "I don't think so, but you can never be too careful..", she stated before turning towards the shower and shooing her husband out of the bathroom, and with a grin, he left.

When she emerged, Draco quickly took her hand and dragged her out of their rooms and up the stairs, causing her to squeak in alarm, "Where are we going so quickly, love?", she asked.

"The hospital wing to get you checked out", was his reply as they climbed another set of stairs.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later they were sitting side by side on a bed in the hospital wing, waiting as Madam Pomfrey performed several spells on Hermione after she had explained her symptoms. Finally the stern woman asked, "Are you and your husband.. sexually active?"<p>

Hermione turned scarlet and nodded, wondering what this had to do with anything.

The nurse's next question caused her to turn a color similar to the Weasley's hair, "When was the last time you two were sexually active?"

Draco noticed his wife's embarrassment and answered for her, "The day before yesterdat, Ma'am. Can I ask what this has to do with my wife puking this morning?"

Poppy chuckled, "Well, she's going to have to get used to that, congratulations, you're pregnant."

The recently married couple stared at the nurse with wide eyes, before Hermione managed to choke out, "Pr-pregnant?", at Madam Pomfrey's nod she asked, "How far along am I?"

The nurse performed another quick spell before replying, "I would say about 4 to 5 week along. Come back in another month and I can tell you the gender"

Draco stood there silently, eyes wide even after the usually stern woman had left before saying in an awed voice, "I'm going to be a daddy..", saying it outloud seemed to make it hit home because soon he was hugging his wife tightly with a huge grin and yelling, "I'm going to be a dad!", over and over.

Hermione laughed and tried to escape her husband's arms in order to kiss him lightly on the cheek, "We're going to be parents, and you'll be the best father there is."

Draco chuckled, still grinning hugely, and stated, "That place will probably be held by Harry when Ginny gets pregnant. but I'll try."

The two headed to get some breakfast quickly and rushed to catch Harry before he went back home.

It looked like Harry was just about to leave when they caught him, as he was in his room with suitcases surrounding him, ready to be shrunken and carried. "Hey guys", the man greeted with a smile.

Hermione grinned at Harry, "We have fantastic news to tell you."

Harry raised a brow, "Oh? What is it?"

Hermione took a deep breath to tell him, but her excited husband beat her to the punch, "We're having baby!"

Harry grinned at his two friends, "Congrats guys, how far along are you Hermione?"

Hermione's smile was so wide it appeared like it could split her face into two, "Pomfrey said about a month."

Harry was grinning nearly as widely, "That reminds me, remember how I went home to visit Ginny for a day last weekend?"

Draco and Hermione nodded silently, wondering if he was going to say what he thought he was going to, and he did, "Well, she sent me an owl this morning, she's pregnant too!"

She gave her friend a hug, "Congrats Harry, and send mine to Ginny, ok? Tell her for summer break we'll come visit."

Harry nodded and congratulated his friends once more before grabbing his luggage and flooing through his room's fireplace to his home, with the couple waving their goodbyes.


	14. The End and the Start of a New Beginning

**Chapter 14 - The End.. and the Start of a New Beginning**

The end of the year came quickly after the drama of the fight outside of Hogwarts died down, well that and the drama of not only the Boy-Who-Lived-And-Defeated-Voldemort's wife getting pregnant, but a former Death Eater, a MALFOY, impregnating the female of the former "Golden Trio". Like they hadn't been already been married for nearly a year. When the chaos died down Marissa, now with her war experience giving her a new confidence she'd never had, confessed her feelings to her male best friend, who was named Luke,and to her surprise and the Malfoy's pleasure he admitted to have had a crush on her as well. They'd been happily dating for two months now.

Now Hermione was a happy three months pregnant and cuddling up to her husband before they went home for the summer, enjoying their last few moments in their second home. Hermione yawned and mumbled, "I wonder who McGonnagal will replace me with next year when I'm out to take care of our child."

Draco smiled and kissed her forehead, "Who knows but she'll have to replace me too. I'm not going to make you take care of our baby alone. I'm going to be the best dad I can."

Hermione smiled at her husband, forcing her eyes to stay open, she wasn't even that heavily pregnant yet and she was still tired all the time, "You'll be the best father ever, stay at home with me to help or no."

Draco chuckled before muttering into his wife's ear, "Take a nap, love. I'll wake you when it's time to floo home.", before kissing her ear tenderly.

Hermione nodded before yawning once more and drifting off to sleep, safe and warm her husband's caring arms.

7 months later, their daughter came kicking and screaming into the world after 3 hours of intense and painful labor, a girl they had decided to name Athena Rose Malfoy, after the Greek goddess of wisdom. Not 2 weeks later a similarly birthed James Sirius Potter came into the world, fated to be the best of friends with the Malfoy daughter. One year later Ginny gave birth to another son, Albus Severus Potter. Two years after the birth of the friends' first children, they again gave birth within a month of each other to Lily Luna Potter, and Julian Scorpius Malfoy. Blaise and Luna also had children in the same years as the Malfoy and Potter children, Letitia Greta Zabini in Albus's year, and one in Lily and Julian's year, another girl named Steltella Amy. These children would be the friends and havac makers of Hogwarts, even under Draco and Hermione's watchful eyes. When the oldest children were 5 years old, Sprout retired and a excited Neville took her place as Herbology teacher, adding another watchful eye to watch the children when they hit Hogwarts age. The children would change Hogwarts in a way that no one could expect, and it would never be the same again.

**(A/N: The end of the sequel of Heads' Collide! Thank you for reading, and I hope you guys enjoyed the story! Should I do another story, for the children? Review your thoughts, please!)**


End file.
